This invention relates to restraining or tie down devices, more particularly, the invention relates to restraining or tie down devices for tieing down a movable object, such as an aircraft or boat, or a stationary object.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel restraining or tie down device having a frame with hook means to mount the frame to a stationary object and a spool with a belt wound thereon and spring urged to a wound position, with a hook at the outer end of the belt for attachment of the belt to a stationary object and whereby the device may be moved to the movable object to be tied down with the belt unwinding to maintain the connection and with the device be attached to the movable object to provide a restraining or tie down connection.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel restraining device for restraining movable objects and having a container for storing the device in a stationary location and belt wound onto a spool on the device with the belt attached to the container whereby the device may be attached to the movable object with belt connecting the movable object with the container to restraining the movable object.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel restraining or tie down device for restraining or tieing down an object such as an aircraft or boat, and to provide a flexible taut connection between, and which can be easily and quickly attached and detached.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel restraining or tie down device which can be stored in a container when not in use.